The present invention relates to the field of fishing. More particularly, this invention relates to a guard for covering the points and barbs of hooks that are used for fishing.
Accidents and mishaps involving fishing hooks are well known. Unintended snags of hooks during both use and storage make them both dangerous and annoying. When stored in a tackle box, hooks can present a hazard to an angler who reaches inside the box. Furthermore, fishing hooks are difficult to store in a tackle box because they often become entangled with or puncture other items stored therein.
A point and a barb are typically found on the intrusive portion of known hooks. Various devices for covering the intrusive portion of a hook are known in the art. However, these existing devices typically suffer one or more shortcomings, such as being bulky, awkward to use, easy to dislodge, dangerous to use, or prone to allow moisture to reach the hook. Therefore, a primary object of this invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard which is an improvement over the prior art.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that is convenient and durable in use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that will partially extend through and engage one of the eyes disposed on a fishing rod.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that is economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that is compact and easy to store on a fishing rod, in a tackle box, or in an angler's pocket.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that has an integral protective collar that decreases the chances the user will be injured while inserting the hook into the guard.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fishing hook guard that is easily adaptable to fishing hooks of various sizes, shapes, and types.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description of the invention.